The Choice
by Hayley128
Summary: Set during/after Masks. Bo's struggling with the results of her lifting the curse on Nadia.


**A/N**: just something that popped into my head. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Set during/after Masks. Bo's struggling with the results of her lifting the curse on Nadia.

* * *

><p>Bo was excited and happy for the first time in a few days. So many things had become complicated in her life but now she thought she had solved one of them. It was hopefully one less thing she had to worry about since there seemed to be a new enemy in play.<p>

But she had done something good today. With some information and resources given to her by Lachlan, she had been able to lift the curse on Nadia. The endgame for Bo was that now she hoped there would be nothing to keep Lauren with the Light Fae. It was her main reason for doing anything with the Light in the last few weeks. She wanted Lauren to be free above all else.

She'd just talked with Lachlan and could feel the urge of excitement as she walked back to the room near Lauren's lab where Nadia had been kept. Lachlan hadn't told her specifically that she had been successful but the look in his eye told her that she was. There was something else, too, something that he hadn't vocalized but Bo didn't think much of it. All she could think of was that she had helped someone she really cared about.

The light was on in the room and she couldn't hear the hum of the machines that had kept Nadia on life support anymore. That caused her to smile slightly but the smile went away quickly as she reached the entrance and walked a couple feet into the room.

Nadia was sitting up on the bed and she was definitely awake. Bo thought she should smile at the sight but all she felt was crushing defeat once she took in the whole seat. Lauren was standing in front of her, looking amazing as always in her lab coat, but Bo could only concentrate on that for a second. All she could concentrate on was that the woman she wanted had her arms around someone else.

Lauren had a look of relief and happiness on her face, as well as amazement. She was hugging Nadia tightly as Bo walked in but she pulled away enough to kiss her and with that one kiss Bo's heart broke. She hadn't realized how much she wanted Lauren until she saw her in the arms of someone else.

Bo could only watch for a few more seconds before she turned away and left, not able to watch anymore of the scene. She didn't want to interrupt either, not wanting to ruin what was probably a very intimate moment for Lauren. She didn't want the other woman to see her jealousy.

Now all she wanted to do was go home and forget all about what she just saw.

* * *

><p>The birthday party had been a surprise but it was a good one.<p>

As soon as Bo had walked into the clubhouse she was definitely surprised at the fact Kenzi had thrown together a birthday party for her. The place looked amazing and Kenzi looked so excited at the fact she had surprised Bo she couldn't help but smile. What she had seen at Lauren's lab was quickly pushed to the side while she was greeted by her friends.

The party was fun initially but soon Bo came to realize that all the people in her life had someone. Dyson had found Ciara and both of them looked happy as they stayed close to each other throughout the night. Kenzi had excitedly introduced her to someone she had become reacquainted with, a young man named Nate. It was easy to see how taken her best friend was with him and decided not to intrude on the start of their flirting and mutual attraction. And then there was Lauren.

Lauren hadn't shown up to the party even though Kenzi had told Bo that she had let her know about it. Even with everything that happened and Kenzi's feelings on Lauren's actions in the past, she had assured Bo that she would never leave Lauren out of the festivities. Not when she knew how Bo felt about her.

The only thing that Bo thought was that Lauren didn't show up because she wanted that time with Nadia and the thought brought a whole new round of jealousy. It coursed through her as she thought about someone other than her touching Lauren.

Bo wondered if she even had the right to be jealous. The whole time she tried to get Nadia free she did it with the feeling that she was trying to help Lauren. She had refused to think about what would happen if she was successful but now that it she couldn't avoid it everything hurt and she was alone.

It was late and the clubhouse was empty. Trick had had to go back to the Dal and everyone else had coupled up and left. Kenzi had offered to stay but Bo could tell that she really wanted to go out with the new guy in her life so Bo insisted she would be okay on her own.

The only problem with that was she wasn't okay with it. More than anything she wanted to have someone with her. Since she had found out she was Fae, that she was a succubus, there had been two people she had fallen for and both of them she couldn't have. Dyson had lost his love for her and now Lauren had someone else.

Bo sat at the island and drank her glass of wine. She thought about what she was going to do now. There was still so much to deal with but all she could think about was what was going to happen with Lauren. Could they still be friends? Would they still work together? Bo didn't know if she could completely shut off her feelings for her.

"Did I really miss everything?"

Bo looked up and opened her mouth slightly, not knowing what to say. All she had been able to think about was Lauren and now she was standing in the entryway of her place. "Hey . . . yeah, I think everyone got all partied out."

Lauren smiled shyly and Bo's heart melted. "I'm sorry I missed it."

"Well, I think you had something bigger going on than my birthday."

"You heard, huh?" Lauren asked and smiled when Bo nodded. "It's completely amazing and I have no idea how to explain it. I was running through some tests and she just woke up. It's as though we were still in the Congo. Just amazing."

Bo smiled, wanting to be happy because it looked as though Lauren was happy. "That's great."

"Yeah," Lauren agreed then set a gift bag on the counter, "but it's great for all the wrong reasons."

The comment confused Bo and she was sure it showed. "What do you mean?"

"This should be a happy day, right? The happiest day in a very long time but it's not," Lauren sighed and looked down for a second then back at Bo. "Nadia woke up and it was like I could breathe again. All this time with the Fae, everything I've had to go through, seeing her open her eyes made everything worth it."

"But that's a good thing."

"It is," Lauren agreed again. "All I wanted to do was hold her again and then I did and it felt . . . I can't even describe it."

Bo didn't say anything in response. There wasn't anything she could think of that wouldn't sound bitter or jealous. She didn't want Lauren to know how much hearing her say what she was saying hurt. This was a happy day for her and she didn't want to interfere with that.

"But, Bo . . ." Lauren shook her head as she looked into her eyes, "it didn't feel right. We kissed and all I could think was that it wasn't right. It felt like I was cheating."

"What?" Bo asked, not quite believing what she was hearing. "What do you mean, Lauren?"

"What I mean was Nadia's awake and after all the relief of finally being able to wake her up was gone, I knew I wasn't in love with her anymore. All these years with the Fae has changed me."

Bo tried not to get too excited at what Lauren was saying. She didn't want to assume anything until Lauren finished what she was saying but she suddenly wanted nothing more than to put her arms around the woman.

"I told her there's so much for me to explain but she knows things have changed."

"What do you mean?" Bo managed to ask.

"We talked and she knows how long she's been in a coma. She knows there's someone else. I couldn't keep that from her."

"Someone else?"

Lauren walked around the island and stopped when she was standing next to Bo. "Bo, you have to know how I feel about you. You have been the one bright spot in my time with the Fae. You're so selfless and thoughtful. You actually helped me in trying to wake up Nadia when you could've just written me off for hiding things from you."

"I just wanted you to have everything you deserved. I wanted you to be happy."

She reached out and cupped Bo's cheek lightly. "Don't you know by now that you're the one who makes me happy? I know we've been through so much and this life is complicated to say the least but . . ."

Bo leaned in and kissed her softly. "I can deal with complications."

She leaned in to kiss her again but Lauren stopped her. "We should probably talk. I don't want to make the same mistakes over and over."

Deep down, Bo knew she was right. They needed to start off again on the right track and not have the Ash or comatose girlfriends in the way. There was also Bo being a succubus and Lauren human, not to mention Bo was still trying to understand her place with the Fae. There was so much to discuss.

That wasn't something Bo wanted to do at the moment. "We won't but we can talk tomorrow."

Bo kissed Lauren softly, not wanting to rush but at least wanting to show her that she wanted her. She didn't want anything but her. The kiss was only one sided for a few seconds before Lauren began to respond, moving her body so she was pressed against Bo in the process. Their arms made their way around each other as they kissed, keeping it light until they broke away.

"You are something else, doctor," Bo said quietly as she pressed her hand against her cheek. "I would love nothing more than to take you upstairs. Do you have to go back tonight?"

Lauren shook her head. "I don't think anyone will be looking for me tonight."

"And Nadia?"

"I have a couple of assistants running some tests. I insisted she rest and let them check her over since I didn't know what to tell her about the Fae. That's probably something I'll have to deal with when I talk to Lachlan."

Bo nodded. There were several issues that needed to be discussed and she desperately wanted to be with Lauren when she talked to Lachlan. She wanted to make sure he didn't try to trick her into something and hoped Lauren wouldn't trust anything he said.

"Come on."

Bo took her hand and gave it a little squeeze before leading her up the stairs and to her bedroom. When they reached the bed she turned to Lauren and took hold of both her hands. "I want to give this a real shot. I want to give us a real shot."

"Really?" Lauren asked. "You want there to be an us?"

"Yeah, I do," Bo said. "I want you, Lauren."

The next thing she knew Lauren was kissing her and it was all she could do not rush things and get them on the bed immediately. She wanted to feel Lauren against her and memorize every inch of her skin. She wanted to feel Lauren's hands on her, to feel everything she knew Lauren was capable of doing to her.

It was hard to believe they only had two nights together but Bo remembered every second of both encounters. She knew that Lauren was excellent with her hands and that she was an amazingly attentive lover. There wasn't any doubt in her mind that she wanted her in her bed every night and to be there in the morning, too, but they would have to discuss that later.

"Can we go slow, Bo?" Lauren asked as broke away from each other. "Last time . . ."

"Was different," Bo finished for her. "We didn't know what was going to happen with anything, especially us. It's not the same."

Lauren smiled before kissing Bo again. They slowly began to undress each other, slowly unbuttoning what needed to be unbuttoned and only separating when they needed to take off an article of clothing. Every time a new piece of skin was revealed to her Bo took the time to glide her hand over it, loving how soft Lauren felt. Every time Lauren removed a piece of her clothing then moved her hands over her skin she couldn't help but let out sighs and quiet moans.

Once both of them were naked, Bo took a few seconds to fully look over the woman in front of her. Lauren was so gorgeous and she had chosen her. She had chosen Bo over everything else and Bo knew that it was time for her to show her just how grateful she was for that choice.

She took her hand and guided her toward the bed, having her lie down once they reached it. Bo moved to lie down next to her and as soon as she did Lauren's hands were on her, pulling at her to move more on top of her.

"You are so beautiful, Bo," Lauren said quietly as she ran a hand through her hair. "I just can't believe . . . I mean, after everything . . ."

Bo silenced her with a kiss, holding back a moan as she felt Lauren's skin in all the right places. It was as though they fit together perfectly and she wondered why it had taken her so long to realize that. She felt Lauren's hands glide over her back before flipping them, never breaking the kiss.

It seemed like forever but soon Lauren broke the kiss and moved her lips to Bo's neck, kissing and sucking, slowly working her way down her body. Bo closed her eyes and let the sensations wash over her with each kiss, lick and nip that she felt. It felt different from the last two times they had been together. This time all she felt was love.

The phrase was something that neither of them had completely vocalized. Sure, they had hinted it, mistakenly said variations of it but Bo had never found the courage to say it. Lauren always retreated from any phrase she had accidently uttered. Maybe it was finally time for them to change that but at the moment all Bo could do was moan out as Lauren closed her lips around a nipple and lightly sucked.

"Oh, shit," Bo moaned out. "It feels amazing when you do that."

She felt Lauren smile as she continued to kiss her and work her way down her body. Bo moved her hands over any part of Lauren she could reach. Her hands were in her hair, moving over her shoulders and back. She wanted to feel out more of her but realized that she was completely at the mercy of the human doctor. Lauren was keeping her right where she was on the bed, too, not letting her change her position at all.

Soon Lauren's lips reached her mound and Bo held her breath in anticipation. She was already incredibly wet and she couldn't help but squirm as she felt Lauren's cool breath against her sensitive skin before letting out a low moan as she felt her lips and then her tongue. It felt like she brain might shut down at the feel of it. Everything felt so good and her body arched into the doctor's body as she felt her hands grip her hips to keep her in place.

"Oh, Lauren," Bo moaned out as Lauren's tongue explored her.

She had always felt that Lauren was masterful with her mouth based on their experiences together but what she felt now paled in comparison. Maybe it was because she knew there was something more between them now or it could be something completely different. All Bo was completely sure of was that the amount of happiness she had wasn't anything she'd ever felt before.

When Lauren's fingers entered her Bo moaned out loudly and suddenly felt the need to feel Lauren pressed against her. She started to pull at the other woman until she got the hint and made her way back up her body while continuing to move her fingers in and out of her at a steady pace. As soon as her face was level with Bo's once again the succubus pulled her head down and kissed her deeply. She felt Lauren responded immediately, moaning into her mouth.

Bo began to move a hand in between their bodies, wanting to make sure Lauren felt as good as she was feeling right now. She would do anything to make sure that happened and she wanted Lauren to know the fact she was with her meant everything.

As soon as her fingers moved against Lauren's clit, the doctor broke the kiss and let out a moan. "Bo, you . . . feel . . ."

She didn't finish what she was saying as Bo picked up the pace and after that it was all they could do to keep up with each other. Bo latched her lips onto any part of Lauren she could. Her girlfriend had the softest skin and she couldn't help but pay special attention to every inch of it.

Even though she could feel herself coming closer and closer to orgasm, Bo smiled at her thought. She wanted Lauren to be her girlfriend more than anything. Having her by her side would make everything better, Bo was sure of it. She felt stronger when Lauren was with her.

"Bo, I'm so close," Lauren moaned out as they moved against each other faster.

"You feel so good against me, Lauren," Bo said as she moved faster.

It was only another couple minutes before Lauren cried out, coming hard against Bo's hand. She came only a few seconds later, clutching onto the woman above her as she did. They continue to move against each other for a few minutes until Lauren collapsed on Bo, moving so her head was resting on Bo's shoulder. In response, Bo kept her arms wrapped tightly around the other woman so she knew that moving wasn't an option.

Neither of them said anything for a few minutes, letting the silence in the room settle over them. Bo let her hand move gently over Lauren's back. She heard Lauren let out a contented sigh at the action so she knew she was doing something right. They hadn't had a moment like they were having before. The opportunity hadn't been there.

"Lauren?"

Lauren placed a soft kiss on Bo's shoulder before she lifted her head up to look at her. There was a smile on her face that Bo swore could light up any room. "You are amazing."

Bo laughed quietly. "I could say the same about you." She paused. "I want to spend every night with you."

"Bo, you know that with everything with Lachlan . . ." she looked away from Bo. "I still have to go by what Lachlan wants. He's the Ash and I still . . ."

"We can deal with that together," Bo said as Lauren trailed off. "I won't lose you, Lauren."

"I don't want to lose you either."

They kissed gently and in that moment Bo knew she would do anything for Lauren. Because Lauren had chosen her and that was all that mattered.

The End


End file.
